


(maybe) i just wanna be yours

by safiradh



Series: #30daysOTPchallenge [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/safiradh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal-hal normal yang dilakukan pasangan tidak cocok untuk mereka—oh, tunggu dulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(maybe) i just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rdb1707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/gifts).



> Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. I made no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> title credit to Arctic Monkeys
> 
> .
> 
> 01 - Holding hands

Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berkomunikasi dengan cara yang normal.

Yang keduanya lakukan tiap kali bertemu hanyalah beradu mulut. Baik itu dalam artian saling mencaci maki—mengeluarkan semua kata sumpah serapah yang mereka tahu—atau dalam artian yang _sebenarnya_. Kadangkala melibatkan _amefuto_ , walau selalu berakhir dengan Hiruma membiarkan dirinya dijatuhkan oleh Clifford ke tanah berulang kali. Hal-hal normal yang dilakukan pasangan tidak cocok untuk keduanya, mereka sama-sama tahu itu.

Maka ketika Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya, bagi Clifford itu adalah sebuah gestur asing yang tidak ia pahami maknanya. Alisnya mengerut, memandang si pemilik tangan dan tangan yang masih terulur itu secara bergantian.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Apa ini trik barumu?"

"Semua yang kulakukan adalah trik untukmu, eh?"

Clifford mengangkat alis, tatapannya mengatakan 'ya' tanpa perlu terucap secara verbal. Bukankah itu keahlian Hiruma? Trik dan permainan. Dia tahu caranya bermain, mungkin itu salah satu daya tariknya yang paling awal untuk mengikat Clifford perlahan.

Melihat Clifford tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menyambut uluran tangannya, Hiruma tetap pantang mundur. Tangannya masih pada posisi yang sama, menunggu. Dan Clifford sendiri masih tidak habis pikir apa sebenarnya tujuan Hiruma melakukan ini. Karena pemuda Jepang itu tidak pernah melakukan suatu tindakan sia-sia tanpa mengharapkan balasan yang menguntungkan untuk dirinya.

Akhirnya, dengan agak ragu, Clifford mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tangan milik Hiruma.

Tangan keduanya memiliki ciri yang sama; sama-sama bertekstur kasar, efek menghabiskan sekian jam melempar bola _amefuto_ di lapangan. Awalnya agak aneh ketika kedua tangan itu bertemu dan bersentuhan untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar seperti ini, Hiruma yang pertama kali mengeratkan pegangan itu menjadi sebuah genggaman—tindakan yang sejujurnya mengagetkan Clifford. Tapi _quarterback_ Amerika itu tidak mau kalah dalam mengeksplorasi sebuah hal baru, ia ganti meremas tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Keduanya masih hening dengan fokus tertuju pada tangan yang kini saling bertautan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Suara Hiruma terdengar dengan nada rendah.

"Aneh." Jeda sebentar. Clifford lalu melirik Hiruma, "Lepaskan."

"Kau yang lepaskan."

" _Kau_ yang lepaskan!"

"Kau yang meminta untuk lepaskan, jadi kau yang lepaskan, Idiot!"

"Kau yang duluan mengulurkan tangan, jadi kau yang harusnya lepaskan, sialan!"

"Brengsek, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya!"

"Keparat, aku juga tidak!"

"Bego, beberapa detik lalu kau yang bilang 'lepaskan'!"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan!"

"Kau yang lepaskan!"

"Bajingan!"

"Sialan!"

Dan selagi sesi perdebatan tanpa akhir itu bergulir, tangan keduanya masih tetap berpegangan.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried..... endingnya alay gitu maklumin aja. Untuk Debi yang selalu mematahkan hatiku u,u /apa


End file.
